Hydro, an XMEN Story
by oddrogue5
Summary: Heidi didn't respond at first. Instead she stared at the girls smirking. Now she was the one in control and no one could stop her.
1. Default Chapter

Hydro  
  
Heidi Montgomery hastily opened her locker door as she glanced up and down the empty school hallway behind her. She quickly stuffed a few books and notebooks from her locker into her book bag as she peered into her mirror hanging on her locker door just to catch a glimpse of four tall girls headed her way. Heidi felt a chill run down her spine and she hurriedly grabbed her water bottle, clutched her book bag and slammed her locker door shut. The girls were too quick for her though and Heidi found herself face to face with a blond haired girl with piercing blue eyes leaning beside the locker next to the hers.  
  
Heidi dodged the girl's glare and looked around but only to find herself surrounded by three other girls next to her locker. She swallowed hard as she fought to compose herself. She looked past the girls down the hallway and pulled the strap of her book bag onto her shoulder with her right hand as she gripped her water bottle fearfully in her left hand.  
  
"Where you going, bitch?" the blond girl said crudely stepping towards Heidi.  
  
"Yeah, where you going?" quipped up another black haired oriental girl behind her.  
  
"Get out of my way," Heidi said, pushing past the blond pretending as if she wasn't paying attention to them. Almost as if she had somewhere to go and didn't have time for a teenage quarrel.  
  
"What?" said the blond almost as if reading Heidi's mind, "You got somewhere to go?"  
  
"Get her Whitney!" one of the girls said and Heidi flinched as the blond grabbed her elbow firmly. Another hand landed on her shoulder and she was spun around to face Whitney, in the center of the other girls.  
  
"Not so fast, "Whitney, the blond girl, laughed as Heidi felt herself being pushed towards the lockers to her right. She looked around for a teacher or someone who might help her as she was pushed. No one. The hall was empty.  
  
Heidi felt her back slam up against a locker door as her water bottle fell out of her hand and landed on the floor unnoticed. Two brunettes pushed up against her as Whitney stripped Heidi of her bag and began looking through it.  
  
"You're such a loser," she said tauntingly as she pulled out some of Heidi's drawings and ripped them in half. The other three smiled with her. "Oh," she said fingering two pages stapled together. "A+, I'd never have guessed," she said mockingly as she crumpled the paper into a tight ball. The other girls laughed when Whitney pulled out a picture of red head girl next to another older woman with auburn hair. It was Heidi next to a woman who appeared to be her mother. "I bet you wish your Mommy was here right now, huh?" she laughed fingering it ready to rip it in two.  
  
The two brunettes looked at Heidi smirking, but Heidi paid no attention to them. Her eyes were focused completely on the picture of her mother and Whitney. She glanced over at her water bottle on the floor quickly. It was on its side, the cap slightly loosened, with a puddle of water next to it. She relaxed into the girl's grip on her and slowly closed her eyes. The girls looked at her wonderingly, including Whitney who was just about ready to give the picture a tear down the center.  
  
Suddenly, Heidi's skin went pale and cold tingling with excitement. Heidi felt the chill running through her bones as she shook all over.  
  
"What the?" said the two brunettes quickly releasing her and backing away.  
  
Heidi's eyes filled with water, not tears, as she stretched out her hand towards the puddle of water laying harmlessly next to the bottle.  
  
All four of the girls, Whitney, the two brunettes, and the black haired girl stood in awe as the puddle of water began to slide against the floor towards Heidi. "Oh my god!" shrieked Whitney.  
  
Heidi lowered her hand and knelt down when the puddle of water was about a foot from her. She then took both of her hands as if coaxing it closer ready to pick it up, and the water became a ball. It rolled to her and Heidi picked it up in her hands as the girls stood in shock with their mouths hanging open. She held it in her hands loosely like it was an egg just as the ball of water began to straighten out, becoming narrower. In about five seconds the water had taken the form of a short stick, except it now had blade on the end of it.  
  
Whitney shook with fear and all of the girls clung to one another as the Heidi held the handle of the water knife and looked up angrily at the girls.  
  
"Heidi!" the black haired girl said fearfully, "Please! We're sorry!"  
  
Heidi didn't respond at first. Instead she stared at the girls smirking. Now she was the one in control and no one could stop her. "How do I know that?" Heidi said softly as the water in her eyes streamed down her face like tears while she fingered the blade. 


	2. Chapter 2

"We never meant to hurt you!" cried Whitney as she stared wide eyed at the knife.  
  
Heidi laughed to herself as she took the end of the blade in her hand. She carefully controlled the water's form as she lifted the knife above her shoulder.  
  
"Heidi!" the girls screamed as they watched her getting ready to throw the knife at them.  
  
Slowly, Heidi drew back her arm and with all her anger built up inside, she sent the knife sailing into the air between them. The knife twirled over and over like a speeding bullet as it came straight for Whitney's chest.  
  
Everything slowed to a stop for Heidi as she felt the water seeming to run through her as she controlled it in the air. She could hear her heart beating in her chest as she lowered her arm from the throw. She looked at the expressions on the girl's face. Their mouths hung open as they screamed at the knife coming straight for them. She closed her eyes and while every part of her wanted to impale the girl with the sharp object, she thought to herself firmly, "This is not who I am."  
  
And with that, everything returned to normal speed as the girls screamed in fright. Suddenly, the knife burst from the narrow shape it had taken form of into a burst of water coming for them. The girls huddled together and screamed as the water exploded over them.  
  
Whitney, now wet, looked up at Heidi terrified. "You're a,"  
  
"Freak!" finished one of the brunettes clinging to Whitney.  
  
"Mutant!" Whitney cried shaking with fear.  
  
Those words cut through Heidi just like that knife had been ready to cut through Whitney and Heidi felt her face getting hot.  
  
"Hey!" someone called from down the hall, interrupting them. It was a man, a teacher.  
  
Whitney stole a glance back at Heidi and said mockingly, "Wait 'till Principal Richardson hears about this!" And with that, the four girls rushed past the man, throwing Heidi's book bag on the floor in front of her. Heidi stooped down to pick it up when she noticed her water bottle on the floor. She quickly snatched it and stood up as the man's footsteps came closer.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked her, peering down through his glasses at the redhead.  
  
"Oh," she said standing up fighting the tears that were coming, "it's nothing." She clutched the strap of her book bag nervously as she quietly placed her water bottle inside the bag.  
  
"Didn't sound like nothing," said the man quickly. He looked over at the water on the floor where the girls had been standing.  
  
"Did you see?" asked Heidi quickly zipping up her bag quickly as she looked past him towards the stairs.  
  
"I heard!" he said back in a gruff voice, placing his hands on his waist.  
  
"Why don't you ask them about it then," she said walking past the man quickly as he turned to watch her run hastily but lightly down the steps.  
  
Heidi reached the bottom of the steps just in time to hear a door down the hall swing shut and the patter of feet along the floor. The principal's office was down that way and Heidi swallowed hard as she stole quickly out the double doors of the main entrance and down the concrete steps of the school.  
  
Hundreds of questions ran through Heidi's head as she dashed across the street. "What was she to do now? What were people going to think of her? How would her family treat her? What would they even do? Would she be able to go to school again?"  
  
Not many people had been aware of Heidi's mutant powers until now. She had kept it hidden so well for the three years ever since she had turned thirteen. Her father didn't know and she didn't have any friends to tell. For possibly the hundredth time, Heidi Montgomery felt incredibly alone. She felt as though she should be used to it by now.  
  
Ever since her mother had died two years ago, Heidi had never had friends. She didn't even talk much to her father anymore. Her mother had been the only friend Heidi had ever had in her life.  
  
"I am a freak," she said to herself as she walked through an alley. She trudged through the puddles as she started crying, fighting hard to blink away the tears. "You were the only one who ever cared, Mom," she said sobbing.  
  
She stood leaning against the building as she peered down at the muddy gravel dotted with large puddles everywhere. She stared at a puddle that lay right in front of her as she softly moved her hand above it.  
  
The water instantly became flat and reflected Heidi's sad face. Her eyes and nose were red and her face was blotchy with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her messy red hair was frizzy and hung in her eyes, but she was beautiful nonetheless. "I look just like you, Mom," she said softly wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. 


End file.
